


HEADCANON:Sam Liking Dean's Girlfriend

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

~Sam keeping his distance from you

~Exercising to get rid of the thoughts of you

~Getting sad whenever you and dean

~Always been kind to you

~Even though he loves you he would never steal you from dean ever

~Putting his feelings aside when he goes on hunts with dean and you

~Feeling guttered every time dean kisses you

~Going into the library every time Dean gets frisky with you

~His heart beating faster every time you're near him

~Being happy when you agree with him

~Letting you call him Sammy which kind of raises questions from dean

~Looking away from you every time you look at him


End file.
